


Sturheit siegt

by sam04



Series: Sherlock Drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sick fic?, There is a tiny bit of crack in there I think, sort of a case fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam04/pseuds/sam04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock hat sich trotz seiner Erkältung ins Labor gestohlen. Es liegt an John, ihn zurück ins Bett zu bringen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sturheit siegt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelG_98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelG_98/gifts).



**Sturheit siegt**

 

„ _Hatschi!_ “

John folgte dem Niesen durch den langen, spärlich beleuchteten Gang hindurch, bis er in der hintersten Ecke der Pathologie ankam, wo Sherlock sein Labor hatte.

„ _Hatschi!_ “

Kopfschüttelnd seufzte der Doktor, verlagerte sein Gepäck, das er dabei hatte in die andere Hand und öffnete die schwere Feuerschutztür zum Labor.

„ _Hatschi!_ “, machte es wieder.

Das Labor war beinahe unbeleuchtet und John konnte Sherlocks Gestalt an einem der Mikroskope erkennen.

„ _Hatschi!_ “

„Sherlock?“, fragte John vorsichtig, um den Detektiv nicht zu erschrecken, doch dieser würdigte Johns Ankunft mit keiner Begrüßung. Wieder seufzte John und ungefragt kam er näher und knotete Sherlock seinen Schal um den Hals, den er in seiner Eile zu Hause vergessen hatte.

Auch das wurde mit keiner Reaktion belohnt und so stellt John lediglich seine Tasche mit dem Tee für Sherlocks Hals auf einen der unbenutzten Stühle und machte sich auf den Weg Molly zu suchen.

 

Er fand sie in der Umkleidekabine, wo sie gerade ihre Jacke zuknöpfte.

„John!“, sagte sie überrascht und blickte den Doktor mit großen Augen an. „Sherlock ist in seinem Labor.“

John lächelte. „Ich weiß, ich dachte, ich frage dich, wie er sich heute geschlagen hat. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte er noch mindestens zwei Tage Bettruhe halten müssen, aber er ist entwischt, als ich einkaufen war.“

Molly errötete leicht und senkte den Blick. „Oh er... er hat keine Ärger gemacht ehrlich gesagt. Für seine Verhältnisse war er sogar ziemlich ruhig. Hat nur einmal eine fiese Bemerkung gemacht, wirklich, und das war verdient. Hank, unser neuer Azubi, ist ein echter Rüpel zu den jüngeren Kolleginnen. Er hat ihn sogar soweit gebracht, dass Hank mir eben angeboten hat mir beim Streichen meiner Wohnung zu helfen.“ Sie kicherte und John grinste kopfschüttelnd.

„Hat er etwas gegessen?“, fragte er besorgt und Molly zuckte mit .

„Ich habe ihm etwas Schoki und einen Apfel hingestellt und als ich ein paar Stunden später nach ihm gesehen habe, war es verschwunden, aber das muss nicht heißen, dass er es gegessen hat. Genauso gut kann er es in einem seiner Experimente verwendet haben.“, sagte sie und John musste lachen.

„Gut möglich“, sagte er. „Ich frage mich, ob er heute noch fertig wird. Es sieht so aus als würde es jeden Moment anfangen zu regnen...“, fügte er hinzu und warf einen kritischen Blick nach draußen. Molly zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich finde Regen um diese Zeit traumhaft“, meinte sie und lächelte verträumt. Dann blinzelte sie und errötete. „Na, auf jeden Fall werde ich jetzt nach Hause gehen. Viel Glück dabei ihn wieder ins Bett zu kriegen!“, sagte sie und wurde gleich darauf knall rot, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. „Ich meinte nicht-! Nicht-!“, stotterte sie und schlug die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen, doch John lachte nur.

„Keine Sorge, Molly, ich weiß schon was du meintest“, beruhigte er sie und mit einem letzten beschämten Blick auf John floh Molly aus dem Umkleideraum.

 

Immer noch vor sich hin glucksend machte John sich auf den Rückweg in Sherlocks Labor, von wo er bereits von weitem das Scheppern von Petrischalen oder etwas anderem Gläsernem hören konnte.

„Oh bei allen Göttern!“, knurrte Sherlock gerade, als John zur Tür herein kam. Der Doktor konnte sich gerade noch ducken, als ein dickes Buch an der Stelle, wo sein Kopf gerade noch gewesen war, gegen die Tür donnerte.

„Sherlock!“, rief John verwirrt und hob das Buch auf. „Warum in aller Welt wirfst du mit...“ Er warf einen Blick auf das Buch. „Fotoalben um dich?“, fragte er, nun gänzlich durcheinander und legte das Buch auf einem der Labortische ab.

„Es ist nichts drin! Nichts! Kein einziger Hinweis darauf, woher die Bazillen auf den Konzertkarten für diese McFly-Band und den Tickets für die Kreuzfahrt stammen könnten!“, schnappte Sherlock zurück, doch seine Stimme klang zu heiser, als dass sie wirklich wütend klingen konnte.

Besorgt ging John zu seinem Freund und zwang ihn ihn anzusehen.

„Vielleicht wurden sie von einem Marienkäfer gebissen?“, witzelte John, während er Sherlocks Lymphknoten abtastete. Sherlock bedachte John mit einem mörderischen Blick.

„Sei nicht albern, John. Die Sache ist ernst.“

John runzelte die Stirn, hörte aber nicht auf zu lächeln. „Deine Lymphknoten sind immer noch geschwollen. Irgendeine Möglichkeit, dass wir noch heute ein Taxi nach Hause nehmen können?“, fragte er den Detektiv, der sich bereits von John weggedreht hatte und wieder durch das Mikroskop blickte.

„Unwahrscheinlich“, kam dennoch die Antwort. John seufzte und machte es sich schließlich auf einem der herrenlosen Stühle bequem, die nicht mit Sherlocks Unterlagen belegt waren.

 

Drei Stunden später war die Sonne draußen so gut wie untergegangen und Sherlock war noch kein bisschen weitergekommen.

John allerdings....

John hatte eigentlich vorgehabt in einem der herumliegenden Forschungsmagazine zu lesen, aber er war relativ schnell abgelenkt worden.

Ein Sherlock auf einem Fall war für John seit dem ersten Tag eine Naturgewalt gewesen, die es verdient hatte beobachtet zu werden. Und so hatte John ihn betrachtet. Ob nun beim Deduzieren, beim Zusammensetzen der Hinweise, beim Verfolgen eines Serienmörders oder einfach nur beim Ermitteln verhältnismäßig langweiliger Blutproben. Aber ein Sherlock auf einem Fall war immer eine Augenweide. Und wenn man schon von Augen sprach...

„Sherlock hat unglaubliche Augen“, dachte John bei sich, während er seinem Mitbewohner dabei zusah, wie er in seinem Labor hin- und herwuselte. Nicht nur seine Augen waren wunderschön, aber das hatte John schon viel früher festgestellt. Aber etwas feststellen und sich eingestehen, wie tief man gesunken war, dass man über die Schönheit seines Mitbewohners philosophierte waren zwei gänzlich verschiedene Dinge.

Aber heute...

Heute war irgendetwas anders. Er wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass Sherlock durch seine Grippe verletzlicher war als sonst oder dass die Stimmung in dem Labor durch die untergehende Sonne unglaublich romantisch geworden war – ohne, dass Sherlock dies mitbekommen hätte, natürlich – oder ob es an der kindlichen Freude lag mit der Sherlock die Playmobilfiguren nach Hinweisen untersuchte. John wusste es wirklich nicht, aber Fakt war, dass er das dringende Bedürfnis hatte Sherlock zu küssen. Sofort.

 

„Ich hab's!“, ertönte Sherlock's Stimme und John blinzelte verwirrt. Er hatte beinahe vergessen, nach was sie überhaupt gesucht hatten. Nun ja, wonach Sherlock gesucht hatte. John hatte nicht wirklich viel zu dem Fall beigetragen.

„Und?“, fragte John neugierig. Er wusste, Sherlock liebte es, seine Brillianz zur Schau zu stellen – und John liebte es ihn dafür zu komplimentieren.

„Es war die Coca Cola“, sagte Sherlock befriedigt und John hob eine Augenbraue.

„Die Cola?“, fragte er und trat an Sherlocks Tisch. Der Detektiv nickte.

„Die Frau war auf der Kreuzfahrt, sie machte einen Stopp für das Konzert und dort traf sie auf den Mörder. Er hat sie vermutlich angesprochen und etwas in Richtung „Cooles Armband“ gesagt. Während sie sich ihre Cola kaufte, tat er so als betrachtete er das Armband und als er es ihr zurückgab, damit sie es sich wieder um das Handgelenk binden kann, hat er ihre Cola gehalten und ihr die Drogen untergemischt.“ John lächelte kopfschüttelnd.

„Wie ist es möglich, dass du weißt, welches Getränk sie hatte?“, fragte er und sah Sherlock herausfordernd an. Die Augen des Detektivs strahlten.

„Einfach: Sie muss hingefallen sein und hat die Cola über ihre Konzertkarten und die Tickets geschüttet. Man konnte Spuren unter dem Mikroskop erkennen.“, erklärte Sherlock. John blickte ihn an.

„Brilliant“, sagte er und betrachtete wie Sherlock zufrieden lächelte.

„Mein cleverer Detektiv“, murmelte John und beobachtete Sherlocks Gesicht. Der Detektiv stockte etwas und starrte John an.

„Dein...?“, fragte er und seine Stimme klang nun aus ganz anderen Gründen heiser.

„Nicht?“, erwiderte John und mit den Augen forderte er Sherlock beinahe heraus. Er wusste, dass Sherlock die Herausforderung annehmen würde und ihn deduzieren würde. Und er wusste auch genau, was Sherlock finden würde.

„Oh“, sagte Sherlock in einem Atemzug. „Keine Zweifel mehr?“, fragte er und kam einen Schritt auf John zu. John lächelte.

„Keine Zweifel mehr.“, antwortete er und küsste den Detektiv.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt by my lovely friend M!
> 
> Das sind die Anforderungen gewesen:
> 
> Lokalität: Sherlock's Labor  
> Aktivität: Spuren suchen  
> Tageszeit: Sonnenuntergang  
> Person: Molly Hooper
> 
> Wörter: Schal, „Sherlock hat unglaubliche Augen“, Wohnung streichen, Bazillen, Marienkäfer, cooles Armband, Coca Cola, Schoki, Playmobil, Taxi, Regen, wunderschön, traumhaft, Kreuzfahrt, Konzertkarten für McFly, Fotoalbum
> 
> Falls Bedarf besteht kann ich auch die Podfic dazu bereitstellen. Ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass den Fluff noch unterstreicht :D  
> But seriously, tell me what you think! :)


End file.
